1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to print controlling apparatuses that control output of printed materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for readily allowing printing of electronic data created on a personal computer (PC) according to predetermined print setting, use of a hot folder is known (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-118095). A monitoring program is invoked to monitor the hot folder at regular time intervals. Upon input of print data to the hot folder, the print data is automatically registered as a job according to print setting set in advance for the hot folder.
Thus, the user can readily print desired electronic data simply by inputting the electronic data in the hot folder without having to make laborious print setting.
According to the related art, however, whether print data composed of a plurality of pages is inputted to the hot folder or print data composed of one page is inputted to the hot folder, only one layout can be used, so the layout is not flexible.
Furthermore, according to the related art, only one layout can be used regardless of the number of pages to be printed. Thus, if the user wishes to use different output layouts for printing depending on the number of pages, the user has to prepare hot folders individually for the output layouts. This causes an increase in the number of hot folders, and results in management complexity.